Bella, Anthony, & Cathy
by anniesam123
Summary: set during NM. Edward leaves not knowing that bella was pregnant w/ twins, things happen & Charlie ends up a vampire along with Bella.16 years later they find each other, Only charlie & bella have a coven now & somethings looking for them & its at Forks
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**Hello! Sorry to all my other reviewers, but I got a new penname & site… I hope you guys found the story alright. My other site is this on my profile, but**** I'm not deleting it though. I decided to have a new start for the new year! ; well I hope you guys enjoy the story! 3**

--Anthony Pov--

I slammed my hideous yellow locker shut, and walked down the busy hallway with my lunch in my hand, ignoring the points. I walked into the cafeteria where Cathy, Sam, and Amelia were already at the table eating. Well Cathy was pretending to eat.

As I set my food down Sam started asking me questions about Tiffany Newton since she was in my 4th period class. Tiffany Newton was the schools most gorgeous and beautiful girl. The only thing that he didn't know was that she was the biggest self centered, cruel, and uncaring person ever. Most boys were to infatuated to notice what was inside, they only knew what was on the outside. They actually let themselves get bossed around by her, claiming it was ''hot'' She had sea blue eyes, blonde streaked hair, tanned skin(although we rarely saw the sun here), and a body that models would kill for. What Sam didn't also see was that she absolutely despised him and thought i was cute even though she wouldn't admit it.

I didn't know what was so wrong about him. He had short brown hair and was as thin as a stick. He was a little brainy sometimes, but he was also funny and nice. Although he never talked to her, he kind of stalked her, which even i had to admit was kind of weird, in a sweet way.

As I tried to answer the questions as they flew at me, I noticed Cathy glaring at Tiffany. Wow. I defiantly had to ask her about that. I didn't read her mind to find out, because we had made a pact to not get into each other's minds.

When lunch was over I walked into my geometry class and sat at my normal seat in the back. To my right, I heard Cassandra and Andrea telling the new girl, Esmeralda, all the gossip about the classmates. Particularly, me.

"Who's that hottie over there?" Esmeralda asked.

"Well that's Anthony Dillon Swan. He's one of the hottest boys at school. He's almost as hot as Chris and Jack Newton." Cassandra replied while goring a hole into my side with her eyes.

"Yea. He lives with his mom, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and sisters. His mom's really pretty too and she's like, like, 30. All of his family is. It's like their supernatural or something." Andrea said and chuckled.

I had to laugh to. If they only knew that we were all vampires.

"It's to bad he doesn't date." Andrea added, sighing.

Esmeralda laughed and said, " Well he looks a little lonely why don't I go warm him up." I heard her take out a bottle of lip-gloss and smear it on her lips, then sauntered over, before they could say anything.

I heard the chair next to me move and her sit down. I ignore her at first until she said, "Hi my name's Emeralda. What's yours?" She offered me a saucy grin. I studied her for a second before answering. She had long straight black hair, squinty topaz eyes and a petite body. She was vampire pretty and was indeed a vampire. A quick look into her thoughts and it confirmed my thought. Jack would no be happy about it..

"I'm Anthony. It's nice to meet you." I gave her a slight smile automatically regretting it, knowing shed think I was interested. I made my expression bored hoping she'd take the hint and leave. She didn't. "I just came here from Colorado and I was hoping you could show me around town, and then we could have some fun after, maybe." She trailed off suggestively twirling some of my messy hair in between her fingers.

"Sorry but no. I have to go do chores at home," I said.

"Ahhh boo hoo stop being such a party pooper," she said seductively.

"No thanks. I've got better things to do. I think you should go to your seat, the bell just rung." She just stared at me shocked then moved. I sighed I knew I had been harsh, but she wouldn't take the hint.

At the end of the day I met up with Cathy at the main gates. People ignored her as usual. She looked sad now. I wondered what had happened. I studied her to see the problem. Her puffy orange hair, her thin figure, her ordinary small brown eyes, oval face, and her thin lips, looked alright. But I knew that look. It was the same look she had when Sam asked Paula to a dance, and Paula said yes.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," she said in a monotone voice, so unlike Cathy.

"Cathy," I sighed. "I know your lying to me. I'm your twin brother I know how to read you even better than mom."

"It's nothing!" she practically screamed at me and ran away at vampire speed.

Stunned by the outburst I just stood there. I was about to run after her when, I felt the hunger rise up in my throat.

I needed to hunt fast and soon if I didn't want to loose control. I raced into the forest and was across a road when a big yellow jeep headed right at me.

**Cliffy!! Haha Sorry but I just had to…; well review my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

The impact threw me at the ground leaving me dizzy and moaning. _Oh my gosh. _I felt dirt scratching at my face and new that I'd have a bruise the size of a melon._ Ugh. _

As I lifted myself up I was instantly swarmed by different thoughts. 6 different thoughts.

I hesitantly lifted my head and waited for the pain to come in at lightning speed. I waited.

_Oh wow _it's not there. Encouraged by the non-pain I lifted myself up fully. I winced and instantly regretted it as I stumbled forward, black dots clouding my eyes.

I landed in rock hard arms, which I thought just made, the impact _way _worst.

"Are you alright?"A masculine, but gentle voice asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" I snapped back with force, instantly regretting it.

"Listen here kid, we could just leave you in these wretched dog infested woods if you don't keep quiet!" A woman's heavenly voice screamed.

"Rosalie calm down!" A hushed voice whispered.

I groaned, all the yelling was making my head spin. I forced my eyes open and was greeted by 6 godly looking faces.

I pushed away from the golden haired man holding me and concentrated on the thoughts around me.

_'Oh I hope he's alright he looks awfully pale' _a Caramel haired woman fretted.

'_Wow he kinda looks like Edward…' _a Black haired young looking guy thought.

I was pulled out of my revere, by the man shaking me lightly and scrutinizing me in a doctoral way... I instantly cringed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked for what seemed like the 3rd time/

'"Yes." I said carefully, trying not to anger the blonde beauty that was now seething and glaring at me from behind a curly haired man, whose name was supposably Emmett.

_Emmett…._Mom had a teddy bear named that. Wow.i'd never met anybody with the name. It seemed so old fashioned. As I pondered this, I noticed they had all gotten closer to me. I immediately tensed up, and crouched down, an almost feral growl escaping my lips.

2 of the 4 men crouched down and growled down low too. Oh man, mom was going to be so pissed I thought. She hated it when I got into fights, she had gotten really strict about it when I had beat up Chris Newton, because he had been thinking, no actually he had been _visualizing_ absolutely kinky thoughts about her, I could hardly look at her when she entered into the principles office, remembering all of the things he'd imagined doing to her. Even now I was still traumatized.

I faked a dodge at them then turned and ran as fast as I could with the last of my energy. About 20 steps far, I realized they had followed me! At vampire speed! Oh gosh, more vampires! I roared into the thickly green forest and pushed myself faster. I outran them all except for one. A bronze haired man who looked no more than 2 years older than me.

I tripped over an overgrown tree and slammed into the wet, mossy earth.

My breathing was erratic and my stomach lurched with hunger. The pain was worse than any I had ever experienced. The black spots appeared faster than ever now and then the 2nd time in one day …all I saw was black.

**Please Review! I got a lot of hits, but not many reviews! Reviews make my world go round! Ha ha. Review & Ill return the favor. I like constructive critisism so please help me. Tell me what you guys think is gonna happen next. I'll try and squeeze it in… 3**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a start. I struggled to open my eyes, as they seem glued to my lids.

I was on my back in what felt like a sofa and I hoped was a sofa and not a murderers home.

I forced my eyes open and to my horror saw I was in an unfamiliar dark homey looking living room. I swallowed trying to get rid of the fear slowly traveling through my system as I saw this. As soon as I thought that all the events from before came rushing back at me. I gasped and stood up as fast as I could manage only to be softly pushed back down onto it.

"Oh not so fast." A golden haired man chuckled.

I just stared at him. I could not imagine I'd ended up with these people, no _vampires_, again. I stared open mouthed at him, like a fish out of water, not even trying to figure out what to say.

"Honey are you alright?" the caramel haired woman said.

"Uh yea I'm just…tired." I was too tired to tell them to leave me alone. I was too hungry for both human food and blood, something I had never experienced before. I felt awful.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. We just couldn't leave you there."

She explained.

I fought the urge to protest and say, _Yes you could! _Instead what I said next shocked me and probably her, "Do you have any food?"

I was shocked that the words had actually come out of my mouth. I usually wasn't so blunt and… straight forward with people. Especially if I hardly knew them!

I cleared my throat and extended my hand to her, not knowing what else to do, and said, "I'm sorry…umm I'm Anthony Swan."

Shock flitted over her face more a mere second before she composed herself and said, "Hello dear my names Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

They both studied me as if they wished they were scrutinizing me under a telescope instead. I fidgeted not knowing where to look.

"Oh I forgot!" Esme exclaimed all of a sudden making me jump out of my willies, "You said you were hungry!" She said with a smile

I grew red, tomato red, I could feel it "Yea I'm sorry…I…uhh…" I didn't know what to say. _Sorry for being hungry?_ _, Sorry I forgot you guys didn't eat food?!_ I don't think so.

"Oh honey its o.k. From what I've seen you've had a rough day I. …think…we have something in there…" She murmured as she walked out.

I stared after her wishing I could have gone with her, instead of here with Carlisle who was still watching me with his amber eyes.

I looked at my sneakers and stared at them refusing to look up and meet his gaze.

"So Anthony, where do you live?" He said.

"Forks," I said simultaneously.

We sat in silence and what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door. I eagerly looked at it hoping it was Esme, but when a different voice called out, "Carlisle can we come in?" I looked down onto my lap as my hopes broke with a snap.

"Yes Alice." He said after a moment.

My head slowly went up to the doorway and found 3 faces staring at me. All heavenly beautiful.

I looked at the girl who had spoken and saw, even though there was a tall blonde man standing protectively in front of her, that she looked like a tiny pixie. She had raven black hair cut into stylish spikes that looked well on her even though she was a girl. She held a look that held up most curiosity and excitement, as though she were a kindergartener learning the alphabet.

The 2 males a girl Alice walked in with grace and sat at the gold sofa next to the piano.

We all stared at each other in a somewhat awkward silence. I began fidgeting again, and all of a sudden I felt calm. An artificial sort of calm. I then remembered the day when Peter had said each vampire had a different sort a power, (of course he got in trouble by my mom when she found out, because she thought my mind wouldn't be able to handle it.) He explained how he had the ability to dissolve objects into dust, and how some could manipulate thoughts, behavior, and even emotions…

I slowly looked in the direction where the calming waves were coming from and my eyes ended up looking at the blond man next to Alice and stared at him in what I hoped was a threat, to stop playing with my emotions. I hated it. I felt violated. This must feel like when I go through Calvin's mind. I made a quick note to apologize to him and the others later….

I instantly snapped back into reality when the smell of oatmeal reached my nose, my stomach growling in delight.

I looked around the room hoping nobody noticed my stomachs behavior, they did. I could see all of their mouths twitching with laughter while trying not to smile. Oh well… at least it wasn't as bad as when we were taking state test and the room was so quiet that when Daniel Yorckie passed gas, not only did I hear it with my extended hearing, but so did the rest of the class, it took the teacher 10 full hilarious minutes for her to get the class to stop saying fart jokes.

I felt my own mouth twitching remembering how hilarious it was, and how Sam and I guffawed every time we passed him in the hallway for a month.

Esme walked toward me with a tray and a big bowl of oatmeal and slices of a ripe and nice looking apple.

"Sorry, but this is all that we had. We barely moved here you see." She smiled warmly at me as she gave me the tray.

"Its okay," I said happily as I dug into the oatmeal.

"Your really hungry." The black haired man said.

I swallowed before answering, "Yea I didn't eat breakfast or dinner last night."

"Really? Why not?" Carlisle said with worry in his eyes.

"My mom forgot to go grocery shopping," I replied before taking another bite.

"What does your mom do?" he asked.

"She owns a bookstore in Seattle." I said, remembering my mom's love for books. I'm sure she loved them almost as much as she loved Cathy and I.

"She loves books?" The guy who manipulated with my emotions said.

I gave him a curt nod and turned away.

"Umm well," Esme said sensing the tension between me and the horrid yellow head asked, "What's your mothers name? Maybe I know her?"

I paused at this. Did I really want to tell them my mother's name? Well they were vampires that was obvious, but they didn't know I knew… They seemed okay; it couldn't hurt telling them my mom's name. I mean they did give me oatmeal… I pondered it for a few more seconds and decided I would tell them.

"Her names Bella Swan." I said loudly and clearly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: **Her names Bella Swan.

What the hell? They all stiffened and their eyes widened as big as saucers as if in disbelief. They were all frozen, Alice's mouth even fell open! Hell, I even think I heard a crash come from upstairs, too!

Well that definitely was not the reaction I had expected. It looked like they thought I had just said I had a pet dragon that breathed fire! I took in their expressions slowly. What was their problem?

Did I like offend them in some way? I mean people usually had that reaction when they _saw_ my mom, not heard her _name_. That's weird. Maybe they had a family member named Bella that had died…

I looked at Carlisle who was usually in charge here, I noticed. He still had a calm mask and composure, but I could see it wearing thin, and saw him biting the inside of his lip as he stared at me painfully. I was shocked. He generally was always the one that looked calm and professional, laid back even, but now it looked as if he was struggling to come up with something to say maybe. Or even the _right_ thing to say.

I jumped as I heard a hiss, from another room. I swallowed hard. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, I felt myself pushing at myself, trying to get as small as possible. That hiss, that growl, sounded feral, fatal.

I looked around at them all hoping to see that they heard it all, to show myself that it had not been a figment of my imagination. Hoping, yet not, that this was all a dream and I'd wake up with my cat, Jinkles hissing at Grandpa's dog.

Oh, but they heard it all right, they became even stiller blocks of ice as all their eyes except Alice's, whose were firmly attached to my face, looked up at the ceiling.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and licked his lips as if they'd suddenly gone dry and told the mustard haired man and black haired man:

"Jasper, Hayden, can you please go upstairs…" He trailed off, and gave them a look that explained it all to them.

I was confused. I felt my brows come together as I stared at them all. Esme looked heartbroken an expression that had not been there before, and Alice was still staring me, her petite form leaning closer to me from across the room, as if yearning to come look at me from up close.

I stared right back at her, trying not to let the emotions blazing within me show.

Thunder outside the mansion, roared, and the sound of rain plastering against the roof and walls, filled the silence.

Jasper and Hayden had gone from the room leaving me there with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. I shifted on the sofa, realizing how cold and awkward it was, weren't they cold? I mean I was freezing over here- Oh! I realized, I had forgotten they were vampires, this probably felt normal to them, I mean, Alice was wearing pink thin capris.

I rubbed my arms together trying to cause friction on my pale arms, hoping to warm myself up.

"Oh!" exclaimed Esme. "You must be freezing! Here I'll go get you something out of Edwards closet, you look like his size maybe."

"Oh no it's alright," I said. Truthfully I wasn't into sharing clothes with men I didn't even know….

"Oh don't be foolish, he has a closet full of clothes he rarely ever uses." she said sadly. Carlisle seeing his wife's sadness brought her into his lap and kissed her cheek, after murmuring something into her ear. She smiled at me and closed her eyes, and sat there and rested her caramel head onto his chest.

Carlisle and Esme seemed as if they were in a another world entirely and Alice had her eyes wide open, and a blank, glazed look on her face.

"Umm can I call my Uncle please?" I asked, directing the question to anyone, not knowing what to do.

"Yea sure," Alice said in a gleeful tone, when she snapped out of it. "Come with me."

I stood up slowly, hoping that I wouldn't kiss the floor one more time today. I grinned at myself, even giving myself a pat on the back when I didn't fall. I heard a twinkling laugh and turned around to see Alice laughing at me. I smiled in return.

"Kay let's go," She sang.

"Go where?" I asked stupidly, forgetting for a moment. She laughed again and then I realized. Oh yea the phone. I blushed a deep red, and was surprised when I didn't see them lunging at the blood in my cheeks.

I stole a quick glance at Carlisle and Esme and saw them, cuddling close, with their eyes closed. I couldn't help but think awe. They looked exactly like my grandma and grandpa.

I followed Alice's quick steps into the hallway and down some stairs. I was amazed as I looked around, the house. It looked like something out of the Louvre Museum, which defiantly didn't belong in a small, ordinary town like Forks.

We entered a kitchen that looked like it belonged in the future, although it had no food supporting its walls. It was amazing. Cathy would have loved it. She handed me a phone and gave me a smile and said, "I'll be in the next room when you're done."

"Kay. Thanks."

She walked, or more like glided, out of the kitchen.

I thought about whom to call. I looked at the clock 6:10. Mom and Alex had to work late today, so she couldn't. Grandpa was out hunting with Grandma. Aunt Carly was with Uncle Tommy in Ireland on their honeymoon, but were coming back tonight. Uncle Heathe and Calvin wee the only ones around that could, but then Uncle Calvin would have an aneurysm (even though he was a vampire) when he found out that I was in a stranger's house. Even worse a vampires clans house. So I'd avoid him as much as possible till he found out…So that meant Uncle Heathe, was the only one I could call.

I dialed his number: WOLF-HUNTER. I laughed at the irony. Still remembering Mom's and Cathy's grimace when they heard it, and everyone else, howling with laughter, at his new prank.

"Hello" he drawled in his southern accent.

"Hey Uncle Heathe, it's Anthony."

"Hey little guy. How come your not home yet. It's really lonely over here. Even Mr. Jinkles is getting boring to play with."

"What'd you do with him?!" I nearly shrieked.

"Nothing!" He laughed.

I hmphed, and mumbled, "You better have not."

"I didn't I promise. Where are you anyways?"

"Well that's why I wanted to call you for. I need a ride home."

He groaned and whined, "Why? Why can't you just run? Don't you love doing that." He asked still miffed that I had won him at a race.

"Have you seen out side? It's like a tsunami, man."

I heard him getting up off the squeaking couch and pulling back the window.

"Oh damn. I didn't see that."

I rolled my eyes at that, "Yea well I have. Can you please come pick me up?"

"Yea sure. It's not like my life's getting any more interesting."

"Haha. Yea it's not. Is what your life has come up to Heathe? Picking up kids after school?" I laughed.

"Shut up! It hasn't! Alex isn't here to play Halo with! Plus I'll show you that it hasn't!"

"Really? How?" I mocked.

"I won't pick you up!"

"Aw dude. Please nooo! I take it back."

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Please? I'll do your laundry, for a month."

"Eh not good enough. How about you say: Uncle Heathe you're the best and your life does not sum up to picking annoying kids up from school and imma monkey eater, who loves Justin Timberlake in the more than a friends way."

"Kay Uncle Heathe you're the best and your life does not sum up to picking annoying kids up from school and imma monkey- Wait what?"

"Ha ha." He laughed. "I'm just kidding. Where are you?" He asked. I heard his keys jingling as he walked to the door.

I hesitated did I want to tell him that they were vampires? No. Cause then he'd call mom and she'd fly out the roof when he heard it. So I couldn't. Not yet anyways. I'd just see what happened here.

"Umm I'm at a house somewhere near the forest. They're called the Cullen's."


	5. Authors Noteeee

**Authors Note :) :( : Should I continue?**

I know...Most people doon't read these authors notes, but this ones really important!! There's even a treat for you if you do read it!! ;)))

Okay well I am just really, really stumped here. I don't know what else to write about. I think I might just continue my other story, Bella's New Life, and finish it before this one…what do you guys think?

I am having a massive Writers Block. Help me out please? ;))

**Theres a Pole on my Profile VOTE PLEASE. : /**** It asks whether you guys want me to continue this story. :(**

If you guys do then, _Message or Review me ideas please_ if you want, it'll convince me you guys want me to keep on righting this story.;)

Tell me what you guys think should happen next ;) C'mon… I promise I'll fit in every idea you guys give me! ;] No matter how outrageous or funky it seems, I'll fit it in the next chapter. You could even put, I want the entire Cullen family to jump on a trampoline while singing some cheesy song, and I'll manage to fit it in for you. Lol. Please just tell me what YOU think should happen next.

Your reviews motivate me believe it or not. So just tell me what you guys think ;) 3

**-AnnieSam123**

**P.S. I'll name a character to whoever reviews an idea for what you want to happen next!!!I promise. Lol. It may seemed just about impossible, if a lot of people give ideas, but I promise I will, even if it's briefly I will make a character for you. ;) So whoever gives me an idea make sure to right the name you want to have the character named after, under your fabulous idea. ;] 3 Lots of Loove. -AnnieSam123**


	6. Must Read :

**Must Read**

Hey everyone I have some awful news right now.

Well to tell you the truth I had most of the new chapters done and was ready to post them up, but then me and my sister got into a fight and she deleted my user from the computer where all of my chapters and new ideas for the stories were.

I am so deeply sorry. I literally have been crying my eyes out for the past 3 hours. I am just so angry and miserable, sonce this isn't the first time she's done this.

So basically I won't be updating till the _next month_, because I have to do all of my homework that i had to do over christmas break which were Eight _10,000_ word essays over again since they were also saved into the computer and now they are gone.

So now i have to do over those essays too.

And that's going to take some time since there are so many tests coming up and my mind is just going to be so hectic and full of things, there won't be time for me to write.

I am so sorry, but I just felt you all should know.

**-Annie :[**


End file.
